Treasures For My Treasure
by Specialk49
Summary: Yes, I was in a jewelry store. And yes, it was a women's jewelry store but I wasn't in there for myself.  BalthierFran    Please R&R    No flames


Happy Be-lated Easter Alysia !

Yes, this is an Easter present to a friend of mine. I'm bad hits self in head. Anyway, it's a Balthier and Fran story. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

Treasures for My Treasure

Yes, I was in a jewelry store. And yes, it was a _women's_ jewelry store but I wasn't in there for myself. I was there for a friend. Of course I know that you are aware who this friend is, because why would I buy something for anyone else but Fran.

I had been pondering about getting her something nice for some time now because I do have a list of things that I think make her deserve a present:

1. It's Fran. She deserves something _every_day.

2. She was a little, to say the least, upset that I had been planning on giving Vaan the Strahl after I had gone.

3. It was my fault she had ended up getting hurt in the Bahamut because I was one who asked her to come with me.

Yes, there are only three things but I thought that was excuse enough.

I starred down at the many necklaces and bracelets that lay behind the glass casing that was their temporary home. Nothing seemed good enough for someone like Fran. Her beauty would surely make these diamonds and sapphires look like mere stones. That was the hard part about buying for her.

After a moment a small boy about Vaan's age walked out of an oaken door behind the counter. He said a gentle Hello and I nodding to him in response. After a moment of silence the boy spoke.

"Looking for something particular, Sir?" I snorted.

"Sir? I can't think of the last time someone has addressed me as 'Sir'. It's usually more like 'Filthy Pirate'." I said more to myself then to him. "Anyway, I'm looking for a present for a special friend." I told him still gazing at the many jewels.

"Aww..." the boy said, "And by 'special friend' do you mean a special lady friend?"

"Well, she is female." I said looking up. "She's a Viera, you know." I said, another crystal catching my eye on one of the small tables that were placed all around the room. But still, once the gem was examined it still lacked in elegance compared to Fran.

I needed an amazing treasure for her, like something fom a palace. Like one of the many things we stole together. But of course stealing wasn't the only thing we liked ot do. There were always days in the Strahl when there wasn't much to do. Playing Red Hands was definatley one of our favorites. I still have the red marks on the back of my hands from the last time we played. I liked having them there though because they always reminded me of her. Also, we could always amuse ourselves for hours playing stupid card games on rainy nights except of course if it was a thunder and lightning storm. Those weren't always fun.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

I looked around to see the young man standing behind me. "Would you like some help picking the best one?" He asked.

"Why not?" I said. He nodded and went back to the counter. I followed him and then watched as he pulled out a few boxes. The boy then opened them up, reveiling rings of every shape, size and color imaginable.

"Quite the selection..."I said gazing at the rings. "How much would it cost me to buy one of this beauts, mate?" There was a silence and when I didn't get a response I looked up.

"How do you make your living, Sir?" the boy asked me out of the blue.

"I'm a Sky Pirate." I said, a befuddled look on my face.

"Then it would cost much more then you can aford." He said simply and placed the boxes under the desk again. I sighed and returned to looking on my own. Suddenly I saw it. The perfect gift, just sitting on a shelf in the corner. I hurried over ot get a better look.

The item on the shelf was a small silver ring, topped with a shinny ruby, just like her eyes. A thin line of black metal circled the base of the gem, making the ruby look even more beautiful. The shopping trip wasn't going to be a complete waste of time anymore.

Now I just needed to get back to her, to see her. It was all a wanted most in that moment so, without hesitation, I rushed out of the store and walked hastily down the street.

When I finally reached the Strahl I was out of breath and the sun was beginning to set. I walked up the steps to the door and entered. Fran was sitting in her seat next to the pilot's looking annoyed, prbably becasue I had taken so long but I knew the ring would cheer her up completely. And it was then that I realized.

I hadn't bought a thing.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! I appreciate it ! 3


End file.
